change_123fandomcom-20200214-history
Izuru Hino
Izuru Hino'' ''is a girl who used to live on Gada Island with Ginga. She is the former Gadam. Appearance With her orange hair (sometimes depicted as light brown or red) Hino stands out in the Change 123 cast. She has many male admirers, who aren't intimated by her fighting skills. Hino is described to be "princess-like" by Kosukegawa, as she always shows soft gentle expressions and displays somewhat an air of nobility. She is commonly shown to have a reflex of grasping her hands together, blushing, and giving a serene smile. Personality Hino always speaks in a polite and proper manner. Which has her admired by a majority of the male student body. Hino, however isn't experienced in romantic relationships and turns them down, stating that being on a island has made her a slow bloomer. Hino always keeps herself calm and level headed, never shown to have fits of anger. Especially in a fight where Aikido needs the user to be have a calm mindset. She has a great respect for the Gigi Tribe for taking her in and teaching her their ways. From growing up on the island Hino has developed an odd taste in cuisine where she will hunt, cook, and eat animals. History Hino's family moved to the island to help the people by creating a map. She then met Ginga, a girl born on the island. Ginga didn't like Hino, because her rich family roots and what her family was doing to the island. Hino showed Ginga that she could protect herself with the Aikido she learned from her grandfather.Case 22: Convergence Theory;pages 20-25 They became friends and defeated an aligator together, earning them warrior status among the tribe. Hino had to leave the island to move back to Japan, which angered Ginga into going to Japan to fight her. She was worried about leaving and had a talk with the village elder. He told her that he is glad for what Hino's family did to the island and that change was going to come. Even though, she will continue to be the Gadam, the symbol of the Gigi Tribe. He also asked Hino to teach Ginga of the world beyond the island. Story Teruharu Kosukegawa first meets Hino taking care of the pet rabbits at their school. Hino was revealed to be Gadam when the bird known to belonging to the Gadam, Gyoutenmaru, flew to Hino and landed on her arm. Finally found Hino, Ginga and Hino fight for the title of Gadam. The fight is brutal as Ginga is familiar with Hino's fighting style. Kosukegawka managed to stop their fight and two became friends once again. Hino was going to take Ginga into her home to care for her, but after the reveal that Ginga is related to Kosukegawa, she settled to pay for Ginga's schooling. (Going to add more content later...) Combat Abilities Prior to coming Japan Hino was the greatest warrior in the Gigi Tribe and given the honorary title Gadam. The Gadam's duty is to protect the island from poachers and intruders. Hino was considered by Sora to be light brown which is a mixture of yellow (defense), light red (attack), and light blue (speed) marital artist. Hino primarly uses Aikido, a type of Japanese martial art that involves defending yourself by redirecting attacks without harming your attacker. This fighting style perfectly fits Hino who doesn't enjoy fighting and wants a fight to end as soon as possible. She will, however knock her opponent out if it means ending the fight. She also will never attack first, instead Hino waits for her opponent to attack first or make her opponent move, so she could attack. Case 22: Convergence Theory;pages 12-13 Hino also uses a variety of kicks in her attacks. Her ability to use her other senses instead of her sight are lacking though, as when she faced Fujiko, she didn't notice her bloodlust, and that she has lost her ribbon. Botan later points this out to her and how she could improve. Hino picks up on this new knowledge quickly and just by words. References Category:Characters Category:Saotome High School Students Category:Female Characters